


I Can See It In Your Eyes

by darerara



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutual Pining, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Rough Sex, Skinny Dipping, This was supposed to be a one-shot but man am i bad at math, anyway we're all thirsty for a little lovins so whee, i actually havent written in several years so uh leggo, no betas we die like men, thancred doesn't show up again lmao, theres a little bit of thancred/wol but just in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darerara/pseuds/darerara
Summary: Thya's been having a rough, rough week and the Crystal Exarch might be able to help.~~~aka i just really love heat fics but i wanted to make one for a more dominant WoL so here she is





	1. Dont Trust Vials

**Author's Note:**

> bottom exarch for all your bottom catboy needs! also for whatever reason the ratio of top!exarch is WAY higher than bottom!exarch so its time to fix that one fellas
> 
> also thya is kinda stupid with feelings so she doesn't quite fully understand that she's in love with the exarch, especially since she's only truly been in love like maybe once \o/

“It’s not ENOUGH!” Thya growled, slamming her hips so hard against her partner that it tipped him over the edge. She gritted her teeth as Thancred came inside her, and while it felt good, she was still unsatisfied. The two of them had been at it for who knows how long, and still she couldn’t quench the raging thirst inside her. The hyur below her was rather spent and she knew all too well what his limits were. Usually, spending a night in bed with Thancred was enough to subdue her heat-she wasn’t sure why it wasn’t working now.

“If you would… be so kind as to get off me.” He panted, doing his best to lift her hips off his manhood in his weakened state. Thya felt at least a hundred pounds heavier than normal-or maybe he’d just been out of the game for too long.

The miqo’te lifted herself up and away with ease, leaving an empty burning sensation in her nether regions when she left. She sat on the edge of the bed and ruffled her hair in frustration with a low growl seeping from her clenched teeth. She felt Thancred shift in the bed, rolling over so his stomach was on the bed and he was facing her. She could tell he wasn’t quite sure what to say, as this was the first time her heat couldn’t be resolved as quickly as she would like. He gently placed his hand on her thigh, his thumb rubbing small circles.

“If I might have a word?” He began, voice still hoarse after the rigorous activities they just did. She turned her good eye towards him, one hand still tangled in her hair. “I’m not exactly whole here, Thya. Your condition… it, ah… it needs more  _ body _ , wouldn’t you think?”

She sighed and resigned to suffering with the burning in her core. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, the soul of her companion beside her just wasn’t enough. He had physical prowess, not aetherical, which made the whole endeavor a bit less enjoyable than it would have been on the Source. Her shoulders slumped when she took on the realization that she would need to find a whole new partner here in the first-a thought she really didn’t care to think about. She was fine sleeping with strangers on any other day, but a week of solid miqo’te heat? Not a chance.

“I’m sorry, Thancred. I was hoping you would be able to help me, considering the last few times you did so.” She detangled her fingers from her hair and stood up, shuffling her feet around the floor in an attempt to find a rag of sorts to clean up with. “I apologize for wasting your time.”

“I just hope you can find someone that will actually help you with this heat of yours.” The hyur gave her a sympathetic look to which she winced at.

“I don’t think it can be just anyone, Thancred-this isn’t like the other times. It has to be… I dunno. Someone I know, I guess.” Thya gestured wildly with her hands and grimaced. “I don’t know. I’ll figure it out.”

“If there’s aught I can do to help differently, or any of the scions, really-you know how to find us.”

\------

The raw, negative energy that was steaming off of her body could be felt by anyone from a mile away-and it was. Thya’s heavy footsteps turned heads all throughout the marketplace, and the scowl she wore on her face was an unsettling sight for anyone who happened to take a glance at her. They’d come to know her as a relatively smiley and outgoing sorts, always willing to chat with people, have a drink and be merry. She was almost never this angry cloud of doom that she had been for the past few days.

Her presence recently was frightening, and she’d almost felt self-conscious about it if she wasn’t getting increasingly uncomfortable with the insatiable need that welled up at her core. The miqo’te approached the apothecary booth, doing her best not to slam her fists on the counter, and requested a heavily scented suppressant.

“Oh my, is that why you’ve been acting off lately?” The mystel behind the counter inquired, ears drooping ever so slightly. “I’m so sorry, dear. Let me see what I can whip up for you.”

Thya drummed her fingers impatiently on the counter as the shopkeep disappeared into her backroom, presumably making a fresh elixir to the specifications fit for a young mystel in heat. It felt like a whole century had passed before she returned with a small vial of neon pink liquid and a second vial with a deep, passionate red liquid. When the Warrior of Darkness spied the vials, her eyes lit up with her usual brightness and curiosity.

“Now Thya dear, you must be careful with these as they are rather potent.” The shopkeeper explained as she gently placed each vial in a different hand. “The pink will sate your appetite for the time being, however I have seen your case before. It won’t last ere long. You have a history of particularly-how shall I put it?-eager cycles, yes?”

Thya let out a low growl and averted her eyes from the older woman. Of course she would know. Of course she could see the signs. She could probably smell the fresh stench of sex that just hit her this morning, too. There were times when older mystel were just too intuitive for her liking. “...that’s one way to put it, yes. They do not come often, but when they do, everyone needs be ready.”

“Thought so. I placed an ingredient that will mask your scent as well, but like I said previously-it won’t last. You’ve probably already guessed that you must find a partner to endure this with, and I doubt not that you’ve already tried. You would not be coming to me otherwise.” The woman curled Thya’s fingers around the vial and pushed her hand away, moving to explain the red vial. “This… is for when you find that partner. It will alleviate some discomfort-I just hope it is enough for your endeavours.”

The purple miqo’te examined the red vial a bit more closely, holding the ovular glass bottle with her thumb and forefinger. It seemed just like any other ordinary elixir, although she could smell something very pungent seeping out of the cork at the top. She shrugged and tucked it away in her breast pocket, taking into consideration how she should use it for later. Thya pulled out her coin purse and paid the mystel what was due, and thanked her for the instructions. She mulled over waiting to use the pink elixir or to just use it now, rolling the small vial between her fingers as she walked towards the pendants. Once she arrived in her room she shrugged and downed the whole thing. She felt cool, soothing relief almost immediately.

Her hat was tossed somewhere in the room without care, and the rest of her garb down to her smallclothes were tossed in the same haphazard manner. The purple miqo’te laid herself on her bed belly-down, snuggling the soft pillow on her bedside. Before she could think anymore about her suffering or whatever else was going on, she felt the familiar haze of sleep take over and her body became heavy. That night, she slept without dreams-it had been the most peaceful sleep she’d had in days, and she was thankful.

The next morning she felt… not great, but she didn’t feel terrible either. The burning sensation in her loins had dumbed down to a minimum for the time being, so it was more bearable to go about and do normal things like she had wanted to do. Thya stretched, cracking her back in a few places and got out of bed. She took a quick glance out her bedroom window and quickly decided it would be a great day for fishing. She slipped into some shorts and tossed on her new happi from the Moonfire Faire, giving herself a nod of approval in the mirror before heading out.

\------

The miqo’te spent the majority of her day lounging around the large pool of water that gave lakeland its name. She fished to her heart’s content without so much as even worrying about the aching in her nether region that was steadily growing over the course of the afternoon. Once the sky had begun to glow with pinks and purples and yellows and blues that signified the night approaching did she put away her rod and take her haul back to the Crystarium. She fulfilled her quota for just about everyone, her sack emptying by the time she had made her rounds in the marketplace. Thya felt great having finally been able to get some actual work done today; letting herself simmer in frustration the last few days had impeded on her ability to do just about anything.

She gazed up at the crystal tower, thoroughly inspecting the nicks and spires that protruded from its base all the way up to the very top where she couldn’t see. It had a very bright, pristine blue glow with lavender hues that reflected on the entire city and stood out against the night sky like a sore thumb. Looking at it made her feel at peace, and she was glad to have been brought here-even though the circumstances had been a bit unfortunate at the time. Without really thinking about it, she began to walk towards the Dossal Gates while examining the tower. The burning was getting harder to ignore again.

She waved to the gate guard as she entered the tower, knowing by now how to escort herself to the Ocular without any assistance. She stayed close to the walls and let her hand drag over them, letting the cool crystal soothe the skin that had become on fire all over again. When she came to the Ocular doors, she stopped herself before knocking. Why did she even come here in the first place? Her feet just kind of dragged her here. Granted, the walls of the crystal tower felt insanely good against her too-hot skin, so maybe that was the reason why. Maybe she thought G’raha could lend her some weird Allagan technology to cool her down. Maybe she just needed to talk to a friend with a calming presence-she nodded to herself, thinking that was the most likely reason. G’raha Tia almost always made her feel at least a little bit calmer when she spoke with him.

She let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and rapped on the door a few times with her knuckles. She heard a startled gasp and things falling come from behind the door and she instantly started regretting her decision to come here. The things that had fallen were cursed at, shuffled to a different location and promptly ignored as the person inside the Ocular cracked the door open and peered out.

“Who’s there? It’s rather late you know.”

Thya raised her hand in a friendly greeting and poked her own head in the cracked doorway. “It’s only me, G'raha. I just came by to chat.”

The redhead before her rubbed his eyes and stared at her with his jaw slightly agape. He quickly opened the door wider and ushered her inside, apologizing for not recognizing her sooner. The door shut behind them with an audible  _ thud  _ and the Crystal Exarch disappeared for a moment into the room neighboring the Ocular. He came back a few minutes later with some hot tea and a triangularly cut sandwich.

“I don’t exactly have much at the moment, but I do have a few snacks if you would like?” he asked, offering the tea and sandwich to his companion who was now laying on the cold crystal floor. Thya almost immediately sat up and gladly accepted the food he was offering. She had snacked on some smoked trout earlier in the day, but other than that, she had barely eaten anything. She greedily wolfed down the sandwich, but made sure to gingerly sip her tea so as not to be rude in front of her friend.

“Would you like to sit on a chair, my friend? I can assure you I have plenty that are not made of crystal.” The Crystal Exarch asked, slightly hovering over her.

The purple miqo’te snickered at the thought, but shook her head no. “I appreciate the thought, however I’m fine sitting on the floor. It feels nice with how warm I am right now.”

“Is that so?” He lowered himself onto the floor and sat slightly across from her, opting to sit on the floor as well so she wouldn’t be by herself. “You said you came by to chat-did you have anything in particular you wanted to speak to me about? Or were you just looking to enjoy an old man’s company?”

“I’d probably have to say the latter.” Thya replied rather plainly with another sip of her tea. “I didn’t expect to end up here, really. My feet sort of just carried me here and I decided to follow-so no, I don’t have any particular subject matter to talk about.”

“Ah, well then… you could always tell me what you’ve been up to lately. Judging by your garb today, it looks as though you went to a party.”

Her ears perked up and she examined herself curiously. It did come from the faire, so it definitely had some party characteristics to it she supposed. She had merely decided to wear something comfortable to beat the heat. She rubbed the back of her head and gave him a toothy grin that may have been a little too big.

“Yes, it is festival garb i suppose… However, I haven’t been to any parties here in the first. I was merely out fishing and put on something comfortable.” She explained, subconsciously fanning herself with the fabric rubbing against her collarbone. The spot she had chosen on the wall was much too warm now.

“I see… I suppose the fish would explain why you smell off, then.”

Thya stiffened, her entire body flushing and ears standing upright. Her tail frazzled and thumped on the floor in annoyance.  _ Of course he would notice, he’s a miqo’te too! How could I be so STUPID… _ She beat herself up in her head, but did her best to brush it off.

“Y-yeah, I suppose I did catch a lot of fish… gave at least three to just about everybody in the marketplace today.” She said coolly, chugging the rest of her tea and avoiding eye contact with the Exarch. “Been considering a swim, but it’s already pretty late. Probably not a good idea...”

“Ah. Well, if you do decide to go for a swim, invite me?” Oh she wasn’t expecting that. She wasn’t quite sure what she was expecting, but it sure wasn’t that. Thya slowly turned her head and saw the sweetest smile she’d ever witnessed. She took a moment and just stared at him, examining his features from his red hot eyes that pierced through her soul to the crystalline formations on his cheek that led down below what his robe would allow her to see. She took the time to notice his long eyelashes, noting how pretty they were, and she also noticed the rosy tinge to his cheeks that were only getting deeper and more vivid the longer she stared at him.

She finally managed to peel her gaze away when she felt her mouth begin to water. She rubbed her face indignantly and ruffled up her hair as the frustration started to seep in again. Somehow, it was worse.

“I-I mean, sure. If you really want to.” The purple miqo’te finally managed to spit out, scrunching up her face behind her hands. She let one hand fall to her side, keeping the other buried in her hair as she proceeded to say what was either the stupidest or boldest thing she would say that night. “That is, if you’re into skinny dipping.”

Once again, she beat herself up in her head for such an idiotic statement. There was a long pause that made her feel uneasy, so much so that she hadn’t realized her tail was going absolutely bonkers until the Exarch firmly patted it down with his hand. The simple touch made her shudder.

“Well… I might be inclined to try it.” Thya relished the warmth in his voice when he finally responded. She was normally very outgoing, and very good at flirting and picking up strangers, but G’raha Tia was no stranger. He was… different. His gentle demeanor reminded her of Haurchefant, but Haurchefant was so much more outgoing in demanding attention. His love for her reached farther than simple admiration for the Warrior of Light-he was so eager to be with her and reach for her wherever they were, no matter what they were doing.

G’raha Tia was calmer. More reserved. In his youth she remembered he’d been rather spunky and mischievous, and though their time together was short she had wanted to get to know him better and possibly adventure a bit with him. Over the course of her journey through the first, she’d had that adventure alongside him. While he wasn’t always there in person, she could always feel a protective aura coming from him wherever she happened to be. She felt at ease with her companion, but she couldn’t explain why she felt such a strong attraction to him  _ now _ of all the times to be attraction to your dearest friend.

She fidgeted with her tail that had been tucked away in her lap before she stood up rather abruptly. “I should… get going……” She mumbled, hurriedly making her way towards the exit. Her mood didn’t sour as quickly as it had previously, for which she was grateful, but as she pulled on the large double doors to leave the Ocular there was a cool hand on her wrist.

“Thya…” She squeezed her eyes shut at his quiet tone and did her best not to look directly at him. “If you need help with anything, anything at all, I am here for you.”

She made the mistake of glancing back at him. She could tell that it had taken all his courage to tell her that-his face was about as red as a tomato and his eyes were laced with anxiety. The purple miqo’te swallowed thickly and nodded in response. The Exarch released his gentle grip on her wrist and allowed her to exit the Ocular.

Thya did her absolute damndest to act normal as she hurried towards the pendants. Her heart threatened to pound right out of her chest, so much so that she couldn’t help but sputter out the request for her room key when she finally made it back to her quarters. Once she was finally inside, she slammed the doors shut and slid onto the floor. One hand clutched her chest while the other covered her mouth as she made a very important discovery.

  
“Oh  _ hells _ … he knows.”


	2. Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she gonna get it boys

The next morning Thya awoke drenched in sweat and feeling her body ache in all the wrong places. She growled to herself, clutching her abdomen as she slowly got up to begin the day. Instead of fishing, she opted to dress herself in some very baggy pants and a restrictive crop top for a quick workout. She had the worst kind of excess energy that she couldn’t hope to expend in any other way until it passed.

She couldn’t remember how long she’d been punching the striking dummy for, but judging by how her knuckles couldn’t seem to stop bleeding, she’d assumed it’d been a long-ass time. Thya huffed as she continued to blow punches at the dummy, not having a care in the world that people were staring at her with that concerned look in their eyes; that she totally screwed up and made her friendship with the Exarch more than a little awkward; that she couldn’t fucking believe she had feelings for him.

With every punch she ran over another idea that popped into her head about him. In the few seconds she had spent staring at him, she had noticed everything. She noticed how his crystalline features sparkled when he moved closer to the light, she noticed how his thin hair looked so soft and well-kept and how she would love to bury her hands in it and-

She slapped herself and tried to regain focus on the dummy before her. The miqo’te threw a punch right where the jaw would be, and the dummy’s face shifted and gleamed ever so slightly. She thought nothing of it and continued to punch and kick with all her force thrown into her body until the illusion started taking a more firm shape as her mind wandered back to the Exarch. Her punches became slower and slower and slower…

Thya found herself staring at the face her mind’s eye had presented and she couldn’t help but be in awe. The heat within her grew exponentially until it was all over her face and she dropped to her knees. His eyes were so soft and gentle, and when she stared into those passionate red eyes she couldn’t help but feel… warm? Something like that. He blinked and she could count every eyelash that moved and every strand of hair that fell around his frame and every twinkle of the crystal that sat on his face. She unwrapped her hands and licked her knuckles up to the tips of her fingers, almost in a way that was too lewd for the public before she caught herself.

Gods she just wanted to take him and mark him all over, claim him as hers, steal his breath away with a kiss so deep and passionate he needed to gasp for air-and do all sorts of things that she really shouldn’t be thinking about with so many strangers staring at her. She took some deep, shaky breaths in an attempt to calm herself down.

Thya tore her gaze from the dummy and stared at her hands, bloody and bruised from working out overlong. She thought back to what she had suggested last night, wondering if he would make good on her offer.  
“It wouldn’t hurt to go out there anyway and cool off…” She mumbled and heaved herself upwards. She dusted herself off and removed the protective wrappings from her fists, shoving them into her pockets without thinking much about it. The miqo’te gave the staring passersby a glare that could turn them to stone and the lot of them scurried off with hushed tones of what could have possibly caused the Warrior of Darkness to act so coldly. Thya scoffed and briskly walked outside the gates of the Crystarium.

It was noon by the time she reached the lake that gave this area its name. The grass was soft against her bare feet and the breeze was still crisp and cool. The miqo’te assessed the small pools of water nearby, determining the best place for her clothes to reside before deciding she didn’t actually care where her clothing went and discarded them somewhere behind her as she undressed. After she had peeled all her sweaty garments off, she took no further delay and ran straight into the lake. The water was cold. So, so cold. And it felt amazing.

The water became cooler the further out she swam, gently caressing her body and lifting the weights from her mind. Once she deemed herself out far enough-a decent way from the shore, but still far enough away that she wouldn’t disturb her fae friend-she took in a deep breath and allowed herself to float on her back. Her body was still burning and she thought that maybe, if she stayed here for long enough, the water would start to bubble and she would be able to create her own hot springs sort of deal.

Thya idly floated around in the same spot, entertaining the idea of her own bath house until her ears twitched towards the sound of someone on the lakeshore. Even without directly looking at the source of the noise, she was able to determine who it was by the overpowering scent alone. The smell was that of a book waiting to be opened for the first time and a nutty, earthy undertone that made her senses go on overdrive. The scent was cool and delicate, but still strong in a way that almost made her inhale water through her nose.

The purple keeper fumbled and splashed in the water as she attempted (and failed) to roll over to see who was at the beach. Once she was finally situated, she could finally see that her initial guess was correct. The Exarch waved at her from the shore and beckoned her over with a picnic basket hanging from his crystalline arm. Of all the times he could have chosen to make good on an offer… She grimaced with embarrassment, sinking into the water until only her eyes were poking out. Eventually, the Exarch sat down and patiently waited for his companion to come to him now that he’d been spotted. Thya, of course, obliged and swam closer towards the shoreline. She failed to actually get out of the water, however, due to the fact that she was completely naked in order to get a better feel without the weight of clothes dragging her down.

“Took you a spell to swim back, my friend.” The Exarch began, pulling out what looked to be pita bread and a slew of different meats and veggies to top it off with. “I brought food if you’re hungry?”

She couldn’t even process the food being offered to her right now. Thya took a deep breath (big mistake) and shuddered to find the earthy nuttiness was really coming through the book now. Her eyes passed over the bread that was now being covered in spinach and turkey until she finally settled on his face once more. Nothing had changed about him since their last meeting, but she couldn’t help but stare into his ruby red eyes. She felt intoxicated, like simply being around him quelled her insatiable lust that made the water around her simmer. She was only snapped out of her trance when he took her hand and gently handed her the folded up sandwich he had created. She looked at it questioningly and looked back up for an answer.

“I figured you might be hungry.” The Seeker replied rather simply. “I saw you going at it with the training dummy earlier, but you never stopped to eat so I figured it’d be best to bring something to you.”

“Oh…” Thya breathed, examining her bruised knuckles before diving right into the sandwich. Her ears perked up in approval, truly not having realized she was quite this hungry before she took a bite. The Exarch waited patiently for her to finish horking down the sandwich before continuing the conversation.  
“Thya, were you serious about yesterday?”

She froze, suddenly feeling very exposed. She took a minute to swallow whatever food remained in her mouth and waded back to a deeper part of the water. “W-well, I’m here, aren’t I?” She stammered, sinking a bit further down. She really felt like she could just die of embarrassment.

The older red-head gave her a warm smile, and her heart ached. Of course he knew she was naked. He probably found her clothing haphazardly thrown about the shoreline before spotting her, to Thya’s dismay. Before she could beat herself up again he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “Maybe next time try and do it at a better time. I find nightfall is the best time for a swim.”  
She felt goosebumps crawl up her spine and all caution was thrown vigorously off the side of a cliff. “What, you scared we’ll get caught?” She growled, her lips curling into her classic, playful smirk.

The Exarch chuckled and began unwrapping his robe. “Quite the contrary, dearest.”  
Now he was just playing with her. Thya pushed off the shoreline with her feet and catapulted herself backwards into the lake, gaining distance between her and her adversary. When she slowed herself and peeked at him, she found he had already submerged himself under the water and she’d missed her chance to see all of him. She cursed his dexterity and began looking for where he would potentially resurface. Without missing a beat, the Exarch resurfaced right in front of her face while she was looking behind her. Thya yelped in surprise and splashed him. G’raha laughed heartily and returned the splashes, the surprise quickly devolving into a splash fight. His laughter was infectious-soon Thya found herself laughing alongside him as she gave him one last big splash and attempted to calm herself down.

“So, friend,” G’raha started, swimming closer to her. Almost too close. “You’re not normally so anxious around me. What’s on your mind?”

Thya gave him a questioning look and growled. “You should know by now, right? You can’t be that daft. Or is your nose all stuffed up?”  
He gave her a gentle smile and tucked a stray hair behind his head, but deliberately didn’t answer. The purple keeper once again studied him, now able to see what his robe previously covered. Without thinking, she drifted closer to him and gingerly placed her fingers on the crystal that encased his neck. He shuddered and closed his eyes while her hands wandered the smooth, cool crystal. Her right hand palmed his neck, slowly creeping up to caress his cheek while the other careened towards his chest. The crystalline formations stopped just below his arm, and she was able to grab him and knead his breast. Before he could make a sound, the hand on his cheek swiftly moved to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Boy, was it a kiss. Thya felt her entire body was on fire but she couldn’t control how absolutely amazing it felt to inhale his scent, to feel his tongue against hers. His cool, crystalline arm grasped for purchase on her back as he moaned deeply into the kiss, his passion becoming ever so evident. When the two finally separated, a long strand of spit was left between their lips and both were gasping for air. She couldn’t think. Her mind was racing with a primal lust for him and she instinctively wrapped her hands around his dick. G’raha winced and placed his crystal hand over hers to prevent her from going any further.

“Th-thya, don’t you think it would be better to go somewhere more ah… private?” The Exarch sputtered, barely holding onto her neck while her hand moved towards the base of his tail.  
“I don’t know if I can wait that long…” She growled in return, removing her hand and pulling him closer. She breathed deep his scent, radiant, beautiful, piney. Her heart was pounding and was doing her best to control herself out in the open, but it was proving more and more difficult the longer she stayed in his presence.

“You won’t have to wait long, I promise.” He breathed, trying to calm down his own raging heartbeat. She kept him close, clinging to him like she clung to life itself before she finally released him. She had hunger lit inside her as she watched him swim back ashore, her eyes following his every move as he returned to his belongings. He only partially put on his robe-just enough to cover himself-and grabbed his picnic basket from the ground. Thya emerged from the water, allowing her newfound partner to take a gander at her and swallow thickly before shaking the wetness from her hair and gathering her own clothes as well. She didn’t bother to put them on.

The Exarch linked his arm with hers and raised his staff in the air, a soft blue glow coming from it in the same way it came from her when she teleported. Before she knew it, they were already in the tower. In fact, they were in his private quarters. He had unlinked themselves to put away his staff, but was pulled back by Thya. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and held him by the chest with one hand while the other pulled his robes off all the way. She got a great look at his cock, already standing at attention as she gently rubbed it and watched it twitch under her fingers. The seeker was a little shocked at her sudden motions, but found a grip on her thighs and leaned into her. He gritted his teeth, attempting to hold back, but he couldn’t stifle his cute grunts and moans as she moved a little faster. She wanted to bite his neck, but opted to lick him instead as crystal probably wasn’t the best idea to bite into. It seemed to work, considering the loud moan he let out with a hip thrust. She stopped stroking him and held him as tight as she could for a moment before releasing him and digging through her pants she had dropped carelessly on the floor. She pulled out the vial from the apothecary and quickly opened it, letting the sweet aroma lift her while she downed it in one gulp.

“What was that?” G’raha questioned, leaning his whole weight on her and making sure she was still aware of this throbbing member.  
“I got it from the mystel at the apothecary.” Thya explained, standing up and leading him towards his bed. “She said it was supposed to help.”  
“That so?” His eyes didn’t leave her as she pushed him onto the bed and crashed into his lips. Her hips ground against him, but she didn’t go for it just yet. She let the lips of her pussy drag along the length of his dick, increasing tensions for the both of them. The seeker moaned again and ground back on her hips, practically begging her to let him in.

She pulled away ever so slightly and whispered into his ear. “You have to say it.”  
“Say what?” He questioned rather breathlessly.  
“Say ‘I want you, Thya.’”  
“I want you, Thya.” He pushed her a little more away so he could stare right into her eyes. “I’ve wanted you since the day I met you. Every day I’ve yearned a bit more, every day I’ve missed you a bit more… I want you so dearly. Please, Thya… please…”

She couldn’t process her shock all too well because she felt something warm and deep and passionate well up inside her, and she ground against him one last time before she slammed herself on him all the way. She reeled her head back and moaned as loud as she could, contracting her muscles around him as she sat there getting used to him for a minute. The pure bliss she felt… she never knew a feeling like this existed. She came back down and looked at her partner below her, who had clung to her arms for support. His hair was still wet from the lake and it stuck to his face in such a way that made him even more beautiful. She wanted to make him squirm and moan underneath her. She wanted him to feel her raw, aching hunger for him as she slowly rolled her hips forward. His hands tensed and clawed at her arms until she leaned forward more and guided him to hold onto her back.

Once G’raha had a grasp on her, she didn’t hesitate. Her fingers threaded through his hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck with a sharp gasp as her hips moved faster against his dick. She couldn’t bite him like she wanted to, but she opted to give him a long, languid lick from his collarbone up to his chin where she left a small kiss instead. She was going at a steady pace now and found her hand sliding up his side and cupping his breast, fondling him ever so lovingly. The seeker found himself struggling to keep up with her, moaning and grunting as she explored every inch of his body.

“A-are you-are you always th-this…” He cried out after Thya thrust particularly hard. “...e-exuberant?”  
“Maybe not to this extent,” she breathed, picking up with longer, deeper thrusts. “But I’ve never had a heat this strenuous, either.”  
“I-I don’t remember you being s-so aggressive last time, love-ah!”  
“Oh?” The purple keeper purred, slowing down a bit and brushing the hair out of his eyes while he caught his breath. “I don’t recall the last time we had bed together. Care to enlighten me?”  
Her tail coiled around his while she waited for his reply. He breathed heavily, but refused to answer. Thya chuckled and he moved his own hips up into hers impatiently. She pulled his arms off her and pinned them next to his head so he could no longer move or attempt to get away-not that he cared to. She found herself sinking into his lips again, her body burning up every time she felt his cock sink deeper into her. She could feel he was reaching his limit-every thrust she made he now made with equal timing and rhythm.

“M-maybe you don’t remember, b-but… I remember v-very clearly when you-hah-you entered my tent...” He started to explain, but he had trouble talking and concentrating on satisfying his voracious partner. Thya kissed him gently and bit his bottom lip, pulling it back ever so slightly and letting go only when he squirmed underneath her. She still had a grip on his wrists, but it was obvious by his clenching and unclenching that he was aching to touch her. She went a bit longer before she finally gave in and released him. Almost immediately, his hands went for her face. He stared lovingly into her eyes, fingers tracing the scars on her cheek and her right eye. He took great care not to push too hard on them or use his nails, tenderly caressing her face and pulling her closer.

The purple keeker complied, giving his palm a kiss before slipping her tongue inside his mouth. She breathed deep of the scent that drove her mad, and focused solely on him as she herself began to reach the edge and slip into a frenzy. She engulfed herself in his scent, a deep, guttural growl emerging as she continued to sloppily swap spit. Raha beneath her was gasping for breath and calling her name over and over, and he said something else that she couldn’t quite catch until she felt something warm spill into her. She cried out, coming hard as she rode out both of their highs.  
The two of them were left a panting, sweaty mess by the end of it. They both struggled to catch their breath, not moving for a time to recuperate. Once she had finally slowed down a considerable amount, she removed herself from her partner’s member and flopped onto her back. She could feel his seed seeping out of her, but she couldn’t care less. All she felt was electricity flowing through her veins, beckoning her to go again, go again, just one more time tonight and we’ll be good, I promise. She pushed the feeling down with her all her might, channeling all her energy into quelling the beast within. She was considerably less warm than she was when she was in the lake, which made her question what made him different as a partner than everyone else. Why was it only he that was able to quench her insatiable thirst?

She couldn’t answer her own question because Raha had scooted closer and snuggled up to her bosom. Thya shoved all the questions to the back of the room for time-out and wrapped her arms around her lover, quickly entangling her legs with his as well. Their tails had since been uncoiled, but he found her leg was easiest to wrap his tail around in this situation. He nuzzled close, feeling safe and content in her arms. She absentmindedly rubbed circles into his back, feeling warm again, but not overbearingly so this time.

“How long does your heat normally last, Thya?” Raha yawned. “Seems more intense than last time…”  
“Going weeks without a good lay will do that do ya.” She mumbled in response. “I’ve only had sub-par partners recently… So far it’s lasted about two weeks, but it’s normally only a few days. Maybe it’s The First that did this to me or whatever…” She was about to drift off when she suddenly realized what he said, and what was said while they were having sex. She jerked away and looked him straight in the eye when she asked. “Wait, Raha, you said ‘last time’ a few times. I don’t recall at all! Was this when we explored the tower for the first time?? I remember one of my heats being around that time, but I don’t--”  
“Shhhh.” He put a finger over her mouth and snuggled up to her again. “I’ll jog your memory in the morning.”

Soon, he was asleep and she couldn’t argue. She also felt the lull of sleep tugging at her mind, finally, after a long two weeks of being irritable and unsociable and full of way too much energy. She let her fingers play with his hair until she, too, was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god this is like. the first time ive ever been able to like... at least semi-properly write a lemon without it sounding too awkward,,, really wishing i could do one-shots but i need the tension and buildup
> 
> anyways i hope yall enjoy!! i had a really fun time writing this, sorry it took so long for part 2 to come out! if you have any suggestions for fics leave a comment! if you'd like to see more thya, let me know! i love my gorl and i really want to show more of her fun side rather than just her cranky side qwq


End file.
